Désir approfondi
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: OS ultra hard suite à une demande de lectrice. Ames sensibles s'abstenir, langage cru et violences. Jacob, suite à sa transformation, se sent attiré par Emmett.


Je dédie cette fic à edwick qui me l'avait demandé en review sur « Jalousie, délivre-nous ! ». J'espère que cette fic sera à la hauteur de ce que tu voulais, je cite « un Jacob/Emmett ultra hard ».

Pour toutes les autres, vous voilà prévenues. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, voilà du hard.

Bonne lecture

**Désir approfondi**

POV Jake

Emmett. De tous les vampires qui vivaient à Forks, il était le seul à m'intriguer. Certes, Jasper et Edward étaient plus mystérieux mais je savais qui ils étaient. Je connaissais leur nature profonde, leur inhumanité et même leur spécificité surhumaine. Mais Emmett, lui n'avait que sa force et, d'après Bella, sa gentillesse et son dévouement. Depuis que j'avais commencé ma mutation et que la nuit, j'hurlai à la lune, je me sens de plus en plus attiré par des formes carrées que par des formes harmonieuses. La forte et proéminente musculature d'Emmett semblait me faire de l'effet. Moi qui aimait, plus que par amitié, Bella, je changeais mon affection de personne. Je ne pensais pas cela possible, moi rêvant d'un bel homme brun, moi rêvant d'un homme tout court d'ailleurs et appréciant ce rêve. J'y appréciais ses regards, ses paroles suaves, sa grâce et son agilité. Je me réveillai en nage, le corps brûlant et la queue dressée. Elle était dure, gorgée de sang et déjà suintante de plaisir. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne parvenant pas à me rendormir à cause de ce « problème », je décidai de m'en occuper. Ma main trouva d'elle-même mon membre turgescent et commença à le caresser doucement, laissant mes doigts effleurer ma peau rougie. Très vite, l'envie se fit sentir, assommante, troublante. Ma main fut rejointe par la deuxième et toutes deux s'affairèrent sur ma verge, toujours plus rapidement. Elle me faisait mal autant que mes mains lui faisaient du bien. Je me sentais de mieux en mieux, autant que je me sentais de plus en plus triste. Ce n'était pas à moi de toucher mon sexe. J'aurai préféré qu'un homme le prenne de façon plus brutale. Mes mains changèrent de rythme au fil de mes pensées. Mes va-et-vient s'accélèrent et ma peau rougit de plus en plus. Mon gland devint violacé, j'étais su le point de venir, je le savais. Ma queue était plus dure que jamais, mes couilles voulaient se libérer de leur surpoids. Dans un cri rauque, je me libérai sur mon torse pour la moitié, sur ma main pour l'autre. Je me levai, vérifiant la solidité de mes jambes et me rendais dans la salle de bains afin de me laver de ces salissures. Après quoi, je m'en suis retourné dans mon lit et m'y suis rendormi facilement.

Un mois passa, perturbé chaque nuit par des rêves de plus en plus troublants. J'étais à présent obligé d'aller dormir dans la forêt depuis que Billy m'avait demandé pourquoi j'avais hurlé en pleine nuit. Cela faisait une semaine que, dès que le soleil se couchait, je m'élançai dans la forêt, avec toute l'agilité de ma jeunesse de loup. Je me préparai à dormir, ayant réuni quelques feuilles pour mon couchage. Je suis à présent nu dans la forêt, laissant le vent m'effleurer de ces multiples attraits. J'attends sans rien attendre. Je sentais la tension montée en moi. Je ne pouvais cesser de penser à ses formes si musclées, si masculines. Il était si séduisant à mes yeux et encore plus pour mon sexe. Il se gorgeait de désir dès que mes pensées dérivaient vers lui. Je savais que certains soirs il chassait, dans cette forêt mais je ne l'y avais encore jamais vu. J'étais en terrain neutre, attendant mon bourreau pour qu'il m'offre l'absolution. Mais je craignais que jamais il ne vienne. Après tout, rien que mon odeur aurait suffi à le faire fuir alors que croyais-je ? J'espérai malgré tout voir arriver, galopant nu ou tout comme, le vampire qui hantait mes rêves. Je ne sais à quel moment je me suis endormi ou si je suis resté éveillé toute la nuit mais mon fantasme s'est réalisé. Cette nuit et cette nuit seulement, j'allais être exaucé. Je vis débarquer, vers 3 heures du matin, mon chevalier, vêtu entièrement de noir. Je le hélai et lui intimai de s'arrêter, ce qu'il fit après une courte réflexion. Après tout, nous étions en paix, les Cullen étaient inoffensifs pour la population de Forks et nous étions assez nombreux pour les défier. De plus, Bella nous avait rapprochés. Nous oeuvrions pour empêcher Victoria de s'approcher d'elle.

C'est donc par cette nuit orageuse que je vis mon fantasme prendre corps. Je me présentai quasi nu devant lui, sans honte aucune vis-à-vis de mon corps athlétique. Mon tatouage ornant mon épaule droite luisait au clair de lune. Il s'approcha encore plus de moi et je lui proposai de s'asseoir sur une souche à deux mètres de moi. Il obtempéra et prit place avec toute l'élégance de son statut d'immortel. Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Je n'aurai peut-être pas d'autre chance de l'avoir alors, cette nuit, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je l'aurai. Je laissais mes canines apparaître, détroussant les lèvres. J'inspirais à pleins poumons et gonflais mes pectoraux, bandant mes muscles afin de lui plaire. Ses yeux étaient noir de jais, un signe évident de faim chez lui. Tant mieux, pensai-je, il sera plus simple à alpaguer.

- Tu es en chasse ? lui demandai-je, innocemment.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas encore décidé du gibier.

- Que chasses-tu d'ordinaire ?

- Les lynx, les ours…

- Les loups ? demandai-je, intrigué.

- Les loups, oui, les loups-garous, non. Même s'il est extrêmement compliqué d'attraper les loups, ils sont trop intelligents.

- Je pourrais peut-être t'enseigner deux ou trois techniques pour te faciliter l'accès à ce… gibier.

- Tu ferais ça pour m'aider ? Tu n'as pas peur que je mange trop de tes congénères ?

- Je ne te parlais pas forcément de techniques pour pouvoir les manger.

- Desquelles alors ?

Je me rapprochais de lui, totalement indifférent à ma nudité. Après tout, j'avais un corps, il était fait pour être montré, qui plus est, à un aussi beau mec qu'Emmett.

- Je pensais plus à des techniques de séduction qu'à des techniques de chasse, même si les deux servent à chasser…

- Tu connaîtrais des loups intéressés par ma personne ?

- C'est possible. Tu serais intéressé ? Par un homme à la place de ta Rosalie ?

- Pour une histoire sans lendemain ou régulière juste pour le sexe, bien s^^ur, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'éternité à passer avec elle.

- Elle ne t'en voudrait pas alors ?

- Pourquoi elle m'en voudrait ? Elle fait la même chose de son côté. Je ne peux rien lui cacher, elle a un odorat félin.

- Ça me sidère, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- C'est dans la tradition vampire. Dès que tu trouves ton âme-sœur, tu as le droit de t'autoriser des relations extraconjugales, à la seule condition de ne pas tomber amoureux. Seul le sexe est autorisé. Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

- Peut-être suis-je intéressé ?

- Ça tombe plutôt bien parce qu'il se trouve que tu es à mon goût. Ton corps est parfait, musclé, bronzé et doté d'attributs… de taille.

- Comment veux-tu qu'on s'y prenne ?

Emmett avança sur moi à la vitesse de la lumière et m'allongea délicatement bien que rapidement. Après quelques rapides baisers sur mes tétons, il me retourna violemment, me plaçant à quatre pattes. Il ôta ses vêtements d'un mouvement et, sans même prendre le temps de me préparer d'aucune façon, il me pénétra sans cérémonie. J'hurlai à pleins poumons, sentant mes chairs s'écarter et se déchirer. La douleur me submergea, me plongeant dans un état plus que second. Je sentais ses coups de reins puissants me ramoner de l'intérieur, plongeant au plus profond de moi-même. Je me mis à hurler tel un loup et non plus comme un être humain. Et plus j'hurlai, plus ses coups de butoir se faisaient intenses et profonds. Ma queue enflait de plus en plus, elle était ultra douloureuse et mes mains avaient une envie irrépressible de s'en saisir. Ma main droite, jusqu'alors plongée dans la boue pour me maintenir en position, alla rejoindre ma verge turgescente et se mit à la pomper vigoureusement. Quel plaisir, contrasté par la douleur qui me vrillait le cul ! C'était trop bon, trop contradictoire, trop… j'arrive pas à trouver les mots exacts pour décrire ce qu'il se passe dans le bas de mon corps. Hum, c'est tellement bon, délicieux, que mon cul bouge tout seul contre sa queue, l'enfonçant au maximum de sa butée pour en ressentir tous les bienfaits. Certes, la douleur n'a pas diminué mais le plaisir lui a augmenté de façon exponentielle.

- Plus… plus vite, oui… continue.

- Tu aimes ça, hein, mon petit salaud ? Tu oses me demander ça ? Tu veux vraiment que je défonce ton petit cul ?

- Oh oui… vas-y, pitié.

- Supplie-moi encore.

- Je t'en supplie, dieu du sexe, vampire so sexy, défonce-moi encore et encore.

- Sans problème, de l'énergie, ce n'est pas ça qui me manque.

Et il continua à m'offrir sa queue, me gratifiant de coups de butoirs tous plus violents les uns que les autres. Mon cul était en feu, je sentais mes chairs à feu et à sang. Ma propre queue menaçait d'exploser et de répandre sa semence à tout va. Mais il ne comptait pas m'offrir une jouissance aussi simple. Au moment où il sentit que j'allais venir, me contractant autour de sa virilité en action, il se retira d'un coup sec pour me pénétrer de nouveau, stoppant alors tous ses mouvements. De stupéfaction, j'éjaculai fort et loin, me répandant devant moi, hurlant à pleins poumons. Emmett fut plus discret en jouissant. Il se contenta d'un cri perçant, strident et il se répandit en moi.

Je m'affalai dans la boue, épuisé mais heureux de cette incroyable chevauchée. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle quand je le sentis sur le point de partir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, lui demandai-je, inquiet.

- Je pars chasser.

- Tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

- Tu m'as ouvert l'appétit, me sourit-il.

- Tu ne peux pas partir dans cette tenue.

- Tu l'as bien fait toi, pourquoi pas moi ?

- Parce que moi, ce n'est pas toi.

- Je ne peux pas remettre mes affaires. Tu as vu dans quel état je suis, me dit-il en désignant sa virilité.

Effectivement, ce n'est pas très joli. Elle est recouverte de mon sang séché et suinte encore de plaisir.

- Un coup de main peut-être ou…un coup de langue, lui proposai-je en me léchant les lèvres.

FIN


End file.
